Słownik pojęć Klocucha
Jest to ułożony zbiór pojęć, którymi operuje Klocuch. Niektóre są regionalizmami, niektóre autorskimi określeniami, dlatego nie każdy może je łatwo zrozumieć. Pierwsza wersja słownika powstała na Klocuch-forum za sprawą użytkownika GeddyLee. Była aktualizowana najpierw tam, potem na forum Kapturzyści, a następnie na wiki. SŁOWNIK POJĘĆ KLOCUCHA (?) – oznacza tłumaczenie niepewne ? – oznacza tłumaczenie nieznane DOOM * Czub – Zombieman * Diabeł – Imp * Edek – Chaingun Guy * Kozuch – Cyberdemon/Baron of Hell/Hell Knight * Łysa Pała – Shotgun Guy * Sumolen – Pinky * Pająk – Arachnotron/Spider Mastermind * Niewidzialny Sumolen – Spectre * Czerwony potwór – Cacodemon * Latająca czacha – Lost Soul * Gruby Sumolen – Mancubus * Trup – Pain Elemental/Revenant (?) * Doom – główny bohater gry, Doom Guy, Doom Marine * Ogniak – Arch-vile DOOM 2016 * Silny - Hell Knight MAFIA * Apigu – I feel good * Mafioz – osoba ubrana w prochowiec/garnitur i kapelusz * Winczenz – Vincenzo * Paul – Paulie * Cap – Don Salieri, Żółty Pete * Baran – Sergio Morello * Samochód z kółkami od roweru – Ford T * Samochód jak formuła – samochód wyścigowy * Szybki karabin – pistolet maszynowy Thompson * Majtak – człowiek chodzący w samych majtkach * Szogun - shotgun/strzelba * olbrzym - obrzyn HARRY POTTER * Cukierki – fasolki wszystkich smaków * Ksiądz, wampir, czarodziej – Severus Snape * Żółwik – Krab ognisty * Ziemniak – Gnom * Tajemnica - Easter Egg HITMAN * Blendować – Świecić * Buteleczka – Chloroform * Bzykacz – Skaner/Wykrywacz metalu * Cena – Kod kreskowy (z tyłu głowy Agenta 47) * Chrupacz – Wytrych * Cukierki – Ciastka * Czaić się/Czołgać się – Skradać się * Diabelnik - ? * Drzymać – Spać * Dymacz – Granat dymny * Dziurkacz – Dziurka od klucza * Hitmen – Agent 47 * Igła – Strzykawka ze środkiem usypiającym * Klafisz – Detonator * Knyfel – Przycisk * Kulka na głowie – Turban * Kurczor – Kurczak * Lufa – Tłumik * Łaki-Taki – Walkie-Talkie * Majstrować – Psuć (np. elektronikę) * Mucha – Krawat * Najtajniej – Ukończyć misję w cichy sposób zabijając jedynie jej cele * Noiszyjad – ? * Normalne światy – państwo zamieszkiwane przez ludzi rasy białej * Nożyczki – Sekator * Na żambo/dżambo – Ukończyć misję poprzez głośne i brutalne zabicie każdej postaci * Olbrzym – Obrzyn * Ośniczki – Instrument smyczkowy * Podłażać – Podkładać * Przybliżanko – Celownik optyczny * Purszing – Porsche * Radyjko/zbereźnik-pipkacz – Pager * Skakanka – Garota * Skarper – Skalpel * Snaipra – Karabin snajperski * Szpajcha – Pogrzebacz * Statek – Motorówka * Usinać – Usypiać * Wbijak – Młotek * Zadymany pokój – Sauna * Zupkarz – Osoba gotująca zupę * Żakuzi – Jacuzzi GRY SPORTOWE * Ciepanie – Rzucanie * Czub – Kask rowerowy * Dalekość – Odległość * Dźwiganie – Podnoszenie ciężarów * Karny – Wrzut z autu * Koszykarstwo – Koszykówka * Pływy – Pływanie * Rzucanie kulą – Pchnięcie kulą * Rzucanie „tym” – Rzut dyskiem * Skok z kijkiem – Skok o tyczce * Skoki na wysokość – Skok wzwyż TYTUŁY GIER * Asasin kret rewolucjon – Assasin’s Creed Revelations * Beyod god evil – Beyond Good & Evil * Bitwa – Virtua Fighter 2 * Buterrfeild 3 – Battlefield 3 * Codenamend – Condemned * Cuphad (czyt. kupehad) – Cuphead * Ford racing – Ford Racing: Off Road * Formuła 1 – F1 2014 * Gta przez internet – GTA San Andreas Multiplayer (SAMP) * Gta sa nandreas – GTA San Andreas * Indiana żąs – Indiana Jones * Kroliczki – Jazz Jackrabbit 2 * Kulkajn – Nerf Arena Blast * Masz Efekt – Mass Effect * Metal Żea Solid – Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes * Minicraft – Minecraft * Otulast ,oultast – Outlast * Olimpiada – Summer Athletics 2009 * Olimpiada 2 – London 2012 * Pan co kopie – Montezuma’s Return * Playrterukown batrgorudn – Playerunknown’s Battlegrounds * Stary i młody – Betrayal In Antara * Szleping Dogs/Szlejping dogs – Sleeping Dogs * Szcuzry – Fallout * Szelender – Slender * Tomb rider aniweraly – Tomb Raider: Anniversary * Uneral Torturnament – Unreal Tournament SĄD RODZINNY * Aniołek – adwokat Piotr Ostafi * Diabełek – prokurator Artur Łata * Kolega – oskarżony * Szef tego całego sądu – sędzia Artur Lipiński GTA SAN ANDREAS * Grubas (kiedyś nazywany Cejotem) – Big Smoke * Murzyn – Carl Johnson (CJ), główny bohater * Podróba GTA – Sandbox * Riders – Rider * Słicz (?) – Sweet * Statuka – statuetka * Świat – serwer w SA:MP * Delfinada - defilada (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1Sk3B7DaGU) INNE * /nh sor - nie sorry (?)/ nah sorry (?) - właściwie nie wiadomo, co ten zwrot z oznacza (tajemniczy komentarz Klocucha pod teledyskiem do piosenki "Das Leben ist so wie ein Meer") *Akrobat (er) – akrobata *Ancykrys – antychryst? (https://youtu.be/QlLvDthDyAo?list=PLYVKowF_KF7fqXKRNqswWPmVepjzXPSun&t=562) *Baba – osoba płci żeńskiej (dowolna) *Babsztong (gruby babsztong) - wielka, gruba baba (60 sekund) *Bajdurzyć – mówić długo i bez sensu *Bajka – film animowany lub animacja w PowerPoint *Bambetle - rzeczy (podroba wiedzmina 3), dla osób znających gwarę poznańską: klamoty, wikisłownik; dla ciekawych pochodzenie tego słowa *Banan – arbuz *Bawić się w dziadka i babcię – bawić się w ciuciubabkę *Beresić – hałasować *Bezsensne – bezsensowne *Binókle – lornetka *Bitka – bójka/walka wręcz *Bizon – kombajn *Blachia – blacha *Blutacz/blałmitrz - bluetooth *Bomba kościelna – Święty granat ręczny *Bombiarz – creeper z Minecraft *Breszka – łom *Brodziarz – osoba z długą brodą *Brońka – broń *Budka spowiednicza, spowiedniarz, spowiednica, spowiedniak – konfesjonał *Bunks - ??? jakieś pudło? (cos dla milosnikow samolotow) *Buria – burza *Bynajmniej – przynajmniej *Bździć, nabździone – gdy jest dużo elementów na rysunku *Całe dobrze - całe szczęście *Cap – niezbyt rozgarnięty mężczyzna *Ce-De Akcjon – Cd-Action (czasopismo o grach komputerowych) *Cena – kod paskowy *Cepelyn/Ceplyn/Cepelin – sterowiec/zeppelin *Chińczyk – ogólnie o skośnookiej osobie *Chłop – mężczyzna (zwykle przy porównaniu z babą) *Chłopiec – chłopiec/dorosły człowiek z pracą na zasadzie „chłopca na posyłki” *Choriaczo, horiaczo, horyaczo – gorąco (?) *Cichaj – ucisz się *Cienki patol – słabeusz (?) *Cirtel – Ctrl/control *Cosik – coś (tam) *Cycki – sutki/klatka piersiowa *Cygan z tropikalnych wysp – Latynos *Cyryl – koń z gry dla dzieci na PC "Baśń o Dziadku Mrozie, Iwanie i Nastce" (piosenka "zgnily wilk"), "cyryl to kon z gry dziadek mruz i iwan do niego krzyczal cichaj" ~Klocuch 2019 **Cyryle – osoby grające i chwalące grę "Wiedźmin 3: Dziki gon" (piosenka "zgnily wilk"), "Dobra, cichać tam Cyryle, grajcie dalej i zluzujcie" *Czarna – czarnowłosa kobieta *Czarodziejska pałka – różdżka *Czas telewizyjny - czas antentowy *Czasy (lub lata) kosmosu – czasy przyszłości *Czasy starożytne – średniowiecze lub lata trzydzieste (czasy gry mafia) *Cze - cześć, jedno z typowych pozdrowień Klocucha *Czerwus - połączone "cze" i "serwus" *Ćwiercz, Ćwierć – świerszcz *Dekiel – krążek *Despecić – niszczyć, szpecić (?) *Despota, Osoba która coś despeci – niszczenie, osoba która coś niszczy, psuje *Dmuchawiec – poduszkowiec *Dobre – dobrze, dobra, okej *Drzewownia – tartak, poręba *Dubling/Dublaż – dubbing *Dużo czytanien i pisanien – duża ilość dialogów w grach RPG (Klocucha to irytuje) *Dużość – wielkość *Dychcić, zdychać – dyszeć (?) *Dychnąć – odetchnąć (?) *Dzban - niezbyt inteligentna osoba *Dziad (ek) – starzec lub stary, powolny samochód *Dziadek z Powrotu do Przyszłości - Doktor Emmet Brown *Dziurasele – baterie Duracell *Dżinksy/Żinksy – jeansy *Elektryczek – Tazer *Energizy – baterie Energizer *Fachman – fachowiec *Fajfusy - pismo chińskie, "chińskie znaczki" (tokio drift) *Fajność – coś fajnego *Fakes, fakjet, fakiju – środkowy palec *Ferary - Ferrari (60 sekund) *Fiks – przewrót/fikołek *Filmowiec – aktor *Fiukać – gwizdać *Flamajster – flamaster(zakreślacz/marker) *Formuły 1 – bolidy Formuły 1 *Fujarka – klarnet *Gałąź – kij *Gałęziaki – gałęzie *Garbate konie - wielbłądy (podroba wiedzmina 3) *Gargulec z Gwiezdnych Wojen - Mistrz Yoda *Gazuj – jedź *Glucz – klucz *Głupielok – wyzwisko skierowane do mężczyzny *Godoć (?) – mówić *Gra typu Adaś i pirat Barnaba, gra typu Żek Orlando – gra „point and click” *Gra typu małe panki – action-RPG (Diablo, Throne of Darkness, Sacred itp.) *Gra typu widać od boku – platformówka *Gra typu widać od tyłu – TPS *Gra typu widać z oczu – FPS *Grafitia – liczba mnoga od graffiti *Granas – granat *Granes – bohater/super bohater *Grubol – człowiek otyły *Gwiezdne nudy - Gwiezdne Wojny *Gwózdki – gwoździe *Hauczeć – szczekać *Hełm, kask do motorowania – kask motocyklowy *Hipopotan – hipopotam *Hulajnoga elektryczna – skuter *Igiełka, takie coś na palce żeby bolało – kastet *Indana żąs - Indiana Jones oraz Harrison Ford *Ino – tylko *Iść na siebie – nachodzić na siebie *Jaguar Wściekły Pies – Lizard ze Spidermana *Jakieś sanki (takie na śnieg) – skuter śnieżny *Ją, zją – jedzą, zjedzą *Jechać na rowery – pojechać na wycieczkę rowerową *Jęzok – język *Kabaret – przeróbka filmu polegająca na podłożeniu własnego głosu *Kajet – zeszyt *Kapturzysta – osoba z kapturem, a także fan Klocucha *Kapitultuj – katapultuj (się) *Kapuza – nakrycie głowy *Kartka w kratce – kartka w kratkę *Karol Sztrajsburger - Karol Strasburger *Keczuk – ketchup (pomysly na sniadanie obiad i kolacje) *Kolariki – koraliki *Kolombo - porucznik Columbo *Kołowacizna - kłótnia *Komboj – kowboj *Komputer – bot (w grach multiplayer) *Kopara – buldożer *Korkodyl, jaszczurka – krokodyl *Kosmita – astronauta *Kościatrup – szkielet, kościotrup *Koza – owca (dawniej) *Krajczek – chleb *Kudłacz - Bon Jovi *Kujak – kolec *Kółki – kółka *Kraina - kraj, kontynent *Kraina chińczyków – Chiny, chińska dzielnica, chinatown *Krauz (a)? – słoik *Krowa – Toriel z Undertale *Kruci – przekleństwo Klocucha, odmiany: **Kruca **Kurca **Kruci hegot – Legendarny zwrot, użyty tylko raz w nocnym graniu w surwiwars **Kruci mamore (tokio drift) **O kruci muci! (60 sekund) **Kruci babilon (60 sekund) *Krzakory – krzaki *Kurczor – kurczak *Kwadraciak – sześcian/prostopadłościan (?) *Lambada - człowiek głupi *Laptok/laptos - laptop *Laser – miecz świetlny *Leser – leń *Ludzie – gracze *Luksja – gdy coś jest świetne, doskonałe, inaczej fajność, jednostka fajności *Lupa – luneta *Ławki/deski na bagażnikach – spoilery *Łuk - kusza *Łysiak – osoba pozbawiona włosów na głowie *Macda – mazda *Majtosy – majtki *Maks – mazak (?) *Mało postarania – niedociągnięcia, brak estetyki *Małpiszon – małpa *Maniurka – manierka, bidon *Marnacja – marnowanie *Matuzale - starzy ludzie *Mącić – mieszać *Mącić się – gubić się (?) *Menju – menu główne gry *Mieć srakie – mieć rozwolnienie *Miednica – miska, garnek (Według Szczupixa – gorczek) *Mielicja lub mielicji – delicja *Migać światłami – używać nitro *Most, co idzie do góry – most zwodzony *Motorzysta – motocyklista *Murzyn zjadający ciastka – Brock z Pokemon *Muzyczka mocna – rock/metal *Muzyczka waleczna – battle theme *Myszek – klawisz myszy, np. „coś robimy prawym myszkiem” *Nabrać – otrzymać, napełnić itp., używane do pasków, np. nabrać żyćka – odzyskać zdrowie; „to białe się nabiera” – rośnie biały pasek *Nacelownik, celnik – celownik *Naciągnąć pałę – wziąć zamach *Najsuperszy – połączenie słów „super” i „najlepszy” *Napracowanie – duży wkład pracy, ktoś się napracował *Na żywo - stream, live *Niedoróba – błąd/bug *Nizan – Nissan (niemiecka wymowa) *Numery – HUD w grach 2.5d. *Normalny człowiek – człowiek rasy białej *Obśmajgać/pomiziać – zabrudzić/pomazać (?) *Ochraniaki (?) – ochraniacze *Ogurano – oregano (pomysly na sniadanie obiad i kolacje) *Oka – oczy *Okrążnik (?) – okrążenie *Okularsy – okulary *Olejika - lejek *On już tak płacze – zraniony bohater widoczny na HUDzie *Opylać się – opłacać się *Organki – fortepian, pianino *Otworone – otwarte *Owerole – dresy *Pająk z łopatami na rękach - Spawęk *Pała – kij bejsbolowy, dzida (w King Kongu) *Papier z kibla – papier toaletowy *Park do skejtowania – skatepark *Parobek/panopek – mężczyzna nielubiany przez Klocucha *Pazury – paznokcie *Pićko – napój (dowolny) *Piła elektryczna – piła łańcuchowa *Piłkarz - zawodnik futbolu amerykańskiego *Pirat – osoba z jednym okiem (Big Boss/Snake z Metal Gear) *Pisanie na komentarzu – komentowanie *Pizdek – gwizdek *Plajdry – plastry *Plejstacjon – PlayStation (w 2018 wymawia już dosyć normalnie) *Poczwórny rower – tandem *Podejrzliwi – podejrzani *Podłoga – różnego rodzaju podłoże *Podróba Doma – gra 2,5D *Pokazówka – filmik/cutscenka *Pokomon – Pokemon *Pole – dwór, np. Idziemy na pole – idziemy na dwór *Policjanty – policjanci *Porszi – porsche *Powiększanko – lupa *Prawdziwość – realizm/rzeczywistość *Przelecieć – przeskoczyć *Przerzuta – przerzut *Przyklejanko – chowanie się za osłoną w strzelance *Przypominanie – wspomnienia *Przyśpieszacz – panel przyśpieszający (?) *Przyśpieszyć – pominąć *Psikadełko – spray *Purtula – wyzwisko skierowane do kobiety *Puzderko – pudełko (słownik PWN) *Rakietsy – rakiety *Robić pola – uprawiać rośliny *Rudy fragles - Ed Sheeran *Rumun – Desmond Miles *Ruple, rupiety – rupiecie *Ryj (ec) – twarz *Rysa – zmarszczka *Rzeka – morze *Samochód – każdego rodzaju pojazd czterokołowy z silnikiem *Sarenka chłop – jeleń *Se – sobie *Serial – seria filmików *Serwus - jedno z najbardziej znanych pozdrowień Klocucha *Siekiera – topór *Siurać – sikać/oddawać mocz, albo w wypadku krwi rozlew takowej („krew siura”) *Siuracz – penis, osoba oddająca mocz *Siurak – penis, członek *Skakanko – platforma wybijająca gracza do góry, trampolina *Skapać się – zdać sobie z czegoś sprawę *Skarpeta na głowie – kominiarka *Smoła – słoma *Spadające kamienie – meteoryty *Sprężynowy Czarodziej - Wizzy z programu "Lippy and Messy" *Srupa srupa – Podobne znaczenie do Kruci (?) *Statek – każdego rodzaju pojazd wodny *Statuka – posąg, statuetka, statua, rzeźba *Strachanie – banie się, uczucie lęku *Strzały – naboje *Suchol/suchy – ktoś szczupły, chudy *Suchy bokser – Hitmonchan *Suśnia – rozwałka/duży karabin (?) *Szałos – dach z liści, pod którym można spać *Szarny – czarny *Sześć - cześć *Szczelać – strzelać *Szczelanka (reakcja Szczupixa: Sranka szczelanka!) – Shooter, gra wojenna, FPS *Sze, sześć – cze, cześć *Szerwony – czerwony *Szfot – (bomby z nieba) *Szlauch - wąż (np. ogrodowy), gumowa rura (z niem. Schlauch) *Szkejp – Skype *Szkirot – przekleństwo *Szkut - bardziej obraźliwe niz dzban *Szmaty/kulka na głowie – turban *Szogun – strzelba/shotgun *Szpital dla głowonierobów – szpital psychiatryczny *Szpyry – rzeczy, przedmioty do uprzątnięcia (pomysly na sniadanie obiad i kolacje), prawdopodobnie gwara śląska. *Szrot – złom (z niem. Schrott, Wikisłownik) *Sztrudel – rodzaj przekleństwa (gta przez intnernet - wideorecenzja, 7:48), brzmi jak niemiecka wymowa "strudel", rodzaju ciasta (Wikisłownik) *Sztrimsel – ??? (na filmie cos dla milosnikow samolotow) *Sztrykuje – robi na drutach *Średniowiecze – okres wojny secesyjnej (użył tego w recenzji Call of Juarez) *Śrupsztak – śrubokręt *Świeczka – pochodnia *Świniak – świnia *Taki samochodzik jak w gta – quad *Taki samolot – lotnia *Tarczownik – osoba z tarczą *Termofor – termos *Tracić (się) – znaczenie dokładnie odwrotne do „nabierać” *Trąbka – megafon *Trudność – coś trudnego, poziom trudności *Ulubiena – ulubiona *Umarnąć – umrzeć, używane w różnych formach, na przykład: umarniemy, umarnął, umarnę *Unigalny – unikalny *W prawdziwości – w prawdziwym życiu lub świecie/rysowane bez użycia programów graficznych *Warkocz – kucyk *Wersalka – to taki rodzaj składanej kanapy *Wersja kolekcjonerza – wersja kolekcjonerska gry *Wiatrak samolotu/śmigiełko - śmigło *Winszent, Winczent – Vincenzo z Mafii *Włażamy – wkładamy *Włączanko – włącznik *Włożyć do komputera – zeskanować *Wodiczka – woda/mały zbiornik wodny *Wyrwa – rana, blizna *Wyścigować się – ścigać się *Wziąć do świata – wskrzesić *Załamać się – zachwycić się *Zarazem – razem, jednocześnie *Zbereźnik – coś co wydaje odgłosy, hałasuje *Zbóje – chuligani z gry Mafia *Zdziwko – zdziwienie *Zdawy – zwidy *Zegarki – prędkościo-/obrotomierze *Zgapić, zgapione - odgapić, odgapione *Zginełem – umarłem *Złysza – łysieje *Zrobić w pułapkę – zastawić pułapkę *Zrywa, zrywać – spadek FPS *Zusiek, zuś (?) – stwór z „pan co kopie” *Zwisy - liany *Żan, Żon - John *Żek – Jack **Żek Orlando – Jack Orlando *Żeki Szan – Jackie Chan *Żelazka do ratowania ludzi – defibrylator *Żip – jeep, samochód terenowy *Żipsy (a według Szczupixa „chrupsy”) – Chipsy, chrupki *Żojstik - kontroler *Żungla - las tropikalny, dżungla *Żwi – drzwi *Żyćko – apteczka/zdrowie w grze *Żyd – Arab Kategoria:Słownictwo Klocucha